


Pineapples

by TheAnimalMonster



Series: Sex Pistols AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madararui, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimalMonster/pseuds/TheAnimalMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Hayama doesn't get a pineapple thrown in his face.</p>
<p>For once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapples

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, enjoy!

Miyaji was standing outside the gates of the university campus he attended. Looking visibly furious, he emitted an intimidating aura that made passing students anxiously speed past him. The middle seed frequently checked his phone, seeing his precious free time waste away.  
The brat was late, 20 minutes late.  
Anger building, he tried to explain to himself why he even bothered giving the cheeky junior a second chance. The first date had been embarrassingly horrible. They had gone to the cinema only to get thrown out because the idiot couldn't be quiet or be still. From the very beginning, Hayama was jumping up and down in his seat, spilling popcorn everywhere whilst talking ceaselessly. The older blond tolerated it a first, thinking it would stop eventually. It didn't. The amount of glares directed towards them increased as the film progressed. However, it was too late for him to take action. The kid was apparently so amazed by one scene that he jumped up from his seat and somehow lost his grip on the bowl, making popcorn rain down on the audience. Miyaji had been numb with rage and humiliation that he completely ignored his date's apologies. At least until he couldn't hold it in any longer and started beating some sense into the kid.  
Miyaji, a serval, took pride in being part of the nekomata family which made the other's behaviour even more unforgivable. 

'He acts like a complete dog!' the middle seed thought, a vein appearing on his forehead. As a heavier seed, a cheetah, the brat ought to act at the very least a bit more appropriately. But no. Ever since the end of Winter cup, Hayama had persistently followed him around. Whining and begging to hang out with the other cat, never giving him any rest. To save his own sanity, Miyaji had reluctantly agreed. Surprisingly, despite being a general annoyance to the serval, it ended up being quite fun. Time went by and suddenly Miyaji knew a lot more about the younger player than he ever thought he would. Like the fact that he had two older sisters who, according to the brat himself, were complete utter beasts (he agreed). That the cheetah's favourite food shockingly had no meat in it and that skateboarding was his passion after basketball. Though it was knowing Hayama as a person that really captured his attention. The seamless way he switched between being careless to serious. How the half-heavy seed shamelessly showed himself off at almost any given moment. Like doing unnecessary front flips down some stairs, landing gracefully on the ground. The overblown excitement that took over him for the strangest things. And how when nervous or unsure he would sometimes poke the sharp end of his snaggle tooth with the tip of his tongue.  
Miyaji now found nearly all of the cheetah's traits not only annoying but equally adorable. Not that he'd ever admit that. He'd rather let himself get run over by Takao's rickshaw, driving Midorima's arrogant ass home, than freely giving the brat an excuse for his behaviour. Couldn't let him think he'd get away with anything. Getting suddenly asked out by the other cat, Miyaji had surprised himself by saying yes. What it was that had compelled him, he didn't know for sure but it didn't feel wrong and that's what really mattered. 

“30 freaking minutes Hayama. Where the fuck are you?” Miyaji muttered quietly to himself as he began to fiddle with his phone, sending yet another threatening text message.

\----

Hayama knew he was screwed. He was late and his beloved Miyaji was going to kill him.

'But it wasn't my fault! It was an accident!' the cheetah complained loudly in his head. Thinking back on it he didn't see how he was to blame. The Rakuzan team had finished up training for the day, Chihiro and Reo were on cleaning duty this time together with some first and second years. Giving Hayama ample time to freshen up for his date, cat ears popping out of his head by his soul leaking out in his excitement. The moment was dampened a bit, all thanks to the team's resident gorilla.

“Good practise today, Hayama!” and as usual, the praise ended with abuse. The cheetah let out a yelp in pain and rubbed his shoulder from the punch.

“That hurt, you idiot!” the half heavy seed exclaimed and seethed as all the musclebrained middle seed did was laugh in return. Nebuya must either be too stupid to see the insults or too confident to let them phase him. Hayama had long since concluded that it's a mixture of both. The guy really is too strong for his own sake and to those around him. 

'Guess it comes with being half grizzly' the cat thought while glaring at his fellow madararui who was continuing the rough but well-meaning treatment, now directed towards some frightened first years. 

“Reo-neeee, how do you avoid them? Please tell me your secret” Hayama whined, hoping to know as the snake almost always managed to dodge the black bear's muscularly encouragements. The cheetah turned to his kind big sister who chuckled in response. 

“It's easy to because you know when it's coming.” Reo smiled wider when Hayama clearly didn't get it.

“Whaaat? But how am I supposed to know that all the time?” whined the cat while helping to gather the last of the basketballs off the court. 

“Then I guess you should always be prepared for it.” 

“So mean, Reo-nee.” Hayama commented, accepting that the skill was far too difficult for him to master. So taking a glance around the court he noticed Akashi advising a couple of first years and the cleaning equipment being carried in. Which meant...

'I'm all done! And enough time for the date~' the cheetah thought, excitement rising.

He bolted to the locker-room. Hayama was almost out the door but tragedy struck when he ran into a second year, who was holding a bucket of water in his arms to clean the floor with. Being as agile as he was, the cheetah dodged the bucket and the water it had contained. Judging by the scandalised shout behind him, someone else didn't have the same luck. Dreading the answer he still turned his head. Confirming his fears stood Mibuchi Reo, completely soaked. The snake's expression a mix of shock and disgust.

“He he, couldn't dodge that one huh, Reo-nee?” Hayama said nervously while scratching his cheek. Nerves gave way into fear as Mibuchi's expression morphed into pure cold rage, everyone taking a step from their otherwise kind and motherly teammate.

“Oh, Kotaro. Would you be so kind to take over my cleaning duties for the day? I seem to be in quite a....predicament.” The words came out soft and sweet even though the very air surrounding him told a different tale. In his fury, Mibuchi's soul's appearance was leaking out. The shadow of a black snake replaced the shooter, spreading the scent of a bloodthirsty predator. A predator zeroed in on one Hayama Kotaro.

Akashi then turned out to be his one saving grace. The captain approached his shooter without fear (though not without caution).

“I think that's a wonderful idea. Don't you think so too Kotaro?” Akashi turned to the cat, daring him to disagree. Finally snapping out of his fear induced state realised what was happening.

“But Akashi , I got a da-” One eyebrow twitch and a vein visibly popping from Mibuchi's forehead was enough to shut him up. Not having the guts to voice his dismay, he waited until the snake left the building.

“Gaah! What am I supposed to do now?!” The cheetah cried out loud for everybody to hear while rubbing his hair in frustration.

“Closing your mouth and cleaning would be a nice start” Chihiro commented out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of Hayama.

\----

'That's it, I'm leaving.' Miyaji decided, seeing as it's already got about 30 minutes. Just as he was about to leave, trying not to show his disappointment, he heard a voice in the distance. And it was getting louder.

“MIYAJI!” Well if the serval wasn't sure at first he was now. The brat had arrived. The kid was skating at full speed towards him and he realised what was about to happen all too late. Hayama weren't slowing down at all. As soon as he were close to the older cat he propelled himself into Miyaji with his arms wide open. All he could do was watching horror as his supposed date came closer until they eventually collided. Predictably, it ended up with the dirtier blond male on his back with a cheetah clinging to him like a child.

'Why haven't I already run him over with Kimura's mini-pickup?' Miyaji thought, a vein pulsing on his clenched while crying animated tear of fury. The cheetah was rubbing his face onto the taller cat's chest until he raised his head and looked as his date, eye's sparkling. Miyaji's face and ears were heating up, getting red. Both from anger but also for allowing himself to think, for even a second, that the brat was being cute. 

“You....IMBECILE! Are you even aware of what could have happened?!” Miyaji practically screamed and started raining down punches on his clinging date's head. Hayama only laughed while wincing in pain at each hit. The punches weren't that hard, nothing like Nebuya's peppy violence, but they stung nonetheless. That and he deserved it but mostly he was just happy.

“Miyaji, I thought you'd left! But you waited. For me. I feel so lucky~” Hayama practically purred, and as the punches ceased he sneaked in a little eskimo kiss. The action only got a palm shoved into his face, pushing him away.

“Don't greet me so casually after being so late! Apologise!” Miyaji yelled, trying to control his embarrassment. He had no idea how to react to these aggressive displays of affection that the cheetah seemed so adamant about. And no amount of threats seemed to lessen the forwardness.

'A monster and a brat.' The serval thought when suddenly the weight on his chest disappeared. Hayama had removed himself from his person only to cause him more embarrassment, by bowing down on his hands and knees.

“I'm so sorry for being la- AGH!” Miyaji planted his fist right on top of his head. This time quite hard, making the high schooler clutch his head while in fetal position. The cat's head currently displaying a big red bump, the serval clenching the responsible fist while muttering indecencies with his eyes closed.

“Damn brat, if you're going to apologise at the very least do it with some dignity.”  
“It wasn't my fault!” Whined Hayama with tears in his eyes, pouting at Miyaji. The older blond had finally gained control of his emotions. Not allowing himself to be swayed by kitty imitations he turned to face the other cat, sitting with his legs crossed.

“Then explain yourself.” And explain Hayama did. Miyaji's palm was stuck to his own face for over half of the story. By the end, the serval couldn't take it any more.

“Just...let's just get on with the freaking date?” He interrupted and watched as the younger cat's eyes started to sparkle.

“Of course, Miyaji-chan! I knew you'd understand!” The cheetah exclaimed as he threw his arms around his beloved date. The older blonde let him get away with this one hug so they could finally get somewhere. The blush appearing on his cheeks was just your imagination.

In all honesty, Hayama had expected an ass-whopping, so hearing the other cat still wanting the date to happen made him beyond excited. Also more nervous though, because now there's no more excuses to screwing up. So he jumped up on his feet, taking his date with him, and started dragging Miyaji away. Chattering all the way.

“I'm so relieved but I just know you're going to love this place! Can't wait!” And while the cheetah continued to chatter on and on, Miyaji was still stuck staring at the hand holding his.

'Brat.' was all he could think, not even having the energy to bother fighting the small blush growing.

\----

Eventually they came to the place. It seemed to be a new café but Miyaji couldn't for the world come up with why the brat had brought him to precisely this place.  
There didn't seem to be much people and they settled into one of the seats next to a window, blocked outside by several plants. Sitting opposite of each other, they gave their order to the waiter and it was about then the older blonde's patience broke.

“Okay, what's the deal about this place?” 

The question seemed to unnerve the cheetah a bit as he began scratching his cheek, a tongue poked the snaggle tooth for a moment.

“Well, I didn't want to disappoint you like last time. So I asked Reo-nee for some advise and told me this place was pretty good.” Hayama hoped that would satisfy the former Shutoku player as he didn't want to get into details. The serval would kill him if he knew what he'd told Mibuchi about him.

“Ohh, you seem to trust this Mibuchi enough to follow his suggestions. Rakuzan's shooter, is that him?” What Miyaji could clearly remember of the uncrowned shooter was a pretty face but most importantly of his pretty brutal play.

“Uh-huh! Reo-nee's really nice and helps me out a lot even when he doesn't need to. Much better than those monsters at home!” Hayama grinned but grimaced at the mention of his sisters. Okay, so maybe they took him out for kappamaki after losing the winter cup. But they were still the witches that kicked him out of the house every time they felt like it.

“Yeah, your sisters really are something...” The serval shuddered at the memory of his first visit to the Hayama household. On the way up to the high schooler's room they had been met by two collage girls, yelling something about forgetting laundry. Hayama was able to dodge the first one but still got a dirty shoe thrown in his face. Before they knew it, both males were flat on their asses outside, Hayama yelling at the closed door.

Their orders then arrived. They started talking on just about everything but on a more personal level. Like Mibuchi had predicted, both cats seemed compatible enough that all they needed was time alone in a neutral environment to really open up to each other. Giving Hayama ample opportunity to change the relationship.

'It's working!' The cheetah thought gleefully as his date was laughing at one of his stories from the skatepark. The laugh seemed warmer, like it was because he was the one making it happen.

“W-wait! Hahaha, so he really just stood there as if nothing had happened?!”

“Oh yeah! Tried to play it off as if his balls hadn't just hit the bars, making a face like this.” As Hayama made the impression Miyaji burst out laughing, muffling his laughter with his arm to not cause a scene.

The decisive moment came though when the waiter asked if they wanted something else. Hayama's hands began to sweat a bit in his excitement, he'd memorized the order number and everything.

“We'll have number 15, big.” Grinning at the waiter, proud for remembering, while his older date raised an eyebrow in confusion. Not to mention suspicion.

“What's number 15?” 

“You'll see~” Was all he could get from the brat. It unnerved him, not knowing, but it couldn't be so bad. The younger blonde was basically beaming despite trying to hide it.

Just a moment later, a giant glass of ice cream appeared before him.

“Here you go, gentlemen. A big pineapple sundae to share.” The waiter then lay down their spoons before smiling and walking off to take another order.

“So-”

“Pineapples!” The shorter blonde proclaimed, interrupting his senior. He looked real proud of it, his chest expanding a bit.

“I heard you liked them so I asked Reo-nee and heard that this place made some pretty good stuff. So I thought this place would be great for my beloved Kiyo-senpai!”

'Arrogant brat addressing me as such.' Miyaji thought, a vein momentarily appearing on the back of his head. Imagining throwing a couple of the spiky fruits on the beaming grin in front of him. The thought faded though, as the brat clearly had put a lot of thought and planning into this.  
To cool of he quickly took his spoon and tried a bit of the white and yellow dessert.

“Mmmm. This tastes great.” Cat ears popping up for just a second. Despite how much he yelled about throwing the fruit at someone, it actually is his favourite fruit.

“For real?!”

'You mean you ordered it without knowing?!' The serval really shouldn't have expected anything less from the other cat.

While eating, the older madararui were subjected to a lot of flirting. Making him blush, grumble and lash out in embarrassment. Meanwhile, the perpetrator's own responses to his reactions were to just continue grinning. A tiny blush also grazing his cheeks, making the other blush more.

“I'm just saying it as it is. You're real cool Senpai, truly!” The uncrowned king's compliment made Miyaji dig a little too hard into the sundae, getting a bit of ice cream on his fingertips.  
Acting mainly on impulse but also with a bit of planning ahead, the cheetah took a hold of that hand before the other cat could wipe it off. He guided the fingers towards his mouth and licked off the ice cream. The taller blonde's ears popped up, the tail up and a tad fluffed up while he suppressed a tiny yowl.

“Miyaji Kiyoshi. Be my boyfriend?” Hayama asked this wearing a confident smile. All of his attention on the clearly worked up serval whose cheeks were getting all the more redder. 

'Who does this brat think he is? Acting all high and mighty, first now acting like a proper heavy seed. Probably thinking I'll just go and roll with this. I refuse to be outclassed by this impudent kid!'

Determination rising, Miyaji forced his blush down and started to calm himself. Face forming a neutral look with just a faded pink covering the cheeks. The eyes, however, shimmered with emotions which the cat on the other side couldn't read properly. The cheetah became nervous as the other's expression radically changed but held his ground. Hey, if he was going to get turned down then he only had to try harder he reasoned with himself.  
Hayama wasn't really prepared though for the hand he once held to push him by the neck forward. Or by the lips meeting his, locked lips hovering over the middle of the table. Green eyes widened, black spotted ears and tail materializing, twitching and swishing in delight.  
By the time he had closed his eyes, those lips disappeared and he was pushed onto his seat. Rendered completely speechless, all Hayama could do was stare at the other with his mouth wide open. The tail now acting as if it was floating, swaying a bit.

“Yes.”

Miyaji felt smug. He patted himself on the back for not only outdoing the heavier seed but also for being a proper adult about it. One should not give a half-assed answer about matters such as these he reasoned and started to finish up the sundae. The cheetah was still in a daze about the kiss, simply staring at his now boyfriend who blatantly ignored him for the pineapple chunks at the bottom of the glass.  
Taking advantage of the situation, Miyaji paid for both of them when the waiter arrived. The younger blonde would have no doubt protested but instead absent-mindedly followed the older basketball player outside.

“So should we meet up like we said tomorrow?” 

Instead of answering, Hayama shook his head which cleared out his head enough. Enough to grin like the biggest and luckiest moron on earth at his boyfriend. A second later, Miyaji got a handful of cheetah in his arms, hugging the life out of him.

“Hey! Let me breathe, you damn brat!”

'You can throw all the pineapples you like on me Kiyo-senpai. I'm not ever letting you go now.'

**Author's Note:**

> I may have overdone it with the fruit thing but fuck it, I laughed my ass off first hearing Miyaji say he was going to throw them at Midorima. Not even sorry.
> 
> More is to come in this series, hope you're enjoying it so far. Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S: If you're wondering what a serval looks like: http://felid-tag.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/serval-Vearl-Brown.jpg  
> Thought it was a perfect animal for Miyaji, he's a little too wild for a domestic cat.


End file.
